Huhu Studios
Huhu Studios is an animation company headquartered in New Zealand. They helped out animating the episodes from VeggieTales from 2009 through now. Other works they did are "Hermie the Caterpillar", "Life at the Pond", and "Turbo Dogs". Works with VeggieTales *Abe and the Amazing Promise *Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella *Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Silly Little Thing Called Love *Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't *Happy Together! *Twas The Night Before Easter *Princess and the Popstar *Larry Learns to Listen *Bob Lends a Helping Hand *The Little Drummer Boy *If I Sang A Silly Song *Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Penniless Princess *Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *The League of Incredible Vegetables *Lettuce Love One Another! *The Little House That Stood *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Celery Night Fever *Beauty and the Beet *Noah's Ark Crew * Bill Boyce * Trevor Yaxley * Fraser Clark * Rob Di Figlia * Chris Waters * Ben Yang * Jason Adams * Fabiano Petroni *James Ballantyne *Leon Christian *Peter Chou *Kelvin Chow *Joe Chye *Rob Genito *Connie Holland *Martin Kirkhaug *Gloria Liao *Keith Lumb *Peter Monga *Shine Muhaboobjan *Paul Ramsden *Sushil Sharma *Adam Shaw *Myke Sutherland *Jocelyn Sy *Lophy Vellara *Rebekah Ross *Nash Morley *Warren Dowson *Dan Wang *Shyo Hatakeda *Dave Taylor *Marta Wysocki *Allan Sheblom *Fox Wysocki *Kyle Dey *Wei Chien *Jason Brown *Markus Kristensen *Chris Omundsen *Jeremy Wanhill *Ming-I Lai *Mark Bowen *Sergey Volkov *Andrew Clark *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Yonnie Chong *Corey Frew *Sean Gush *Karen Hulse *Andrew Smyth *Michael Pearce *Camille Moore *Jacqui Foo *Juani Guiraldes *Sompong Teekasathien *Gary Zeng *Bradley John *Dave McGrath *Adam Moore *Josh Kell *Jacob Grossman *Andy Chang *Caleb Foote *Liu Qiaoyun *Charlie Gould *Andrew Jackson *Rebekah Holguin *Juan Lampe *Wagner Desfreitas *Javier Estevez *Eric Farmer *Marc Camelbeke *Jeffrey Varab *Kirby Atkins *Ricky Boyce *Pritish Dogra *Tim He *Jeffrey Hosken *Danny Menendez *Ranju Raveendran *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes *May Zhang *Timothy Scollard *Jesse Denton *Rob Smith *Eugene Tay *Christopher McCartney *Stefanie Olbrich *Luke Swasbrook *Jonathan Harkes *Henry Wong *Rachael Pitts *Nick Grobler *James Donald *Suzan Su *Michelle Saleupolu *T. Jason Flinn *Rafael Malthus *Sarah Matthews *Leila Malthus *Martin Hulse *David Pitts *Susan Pitts *Samuel Watson *Nathan Chisholm *Tahlia Garnier *Cheyana Wilkinson *Anupam Das *Cameron Chittock *George Oliver *Daniel Garnier *Vijay Rajin *Hock Eng Lee *Lydia Chung *David Townsend *Jaron Wong *David Huang *Jeff Huang *Lin Zheng *Tree Liu *Near Liu *Warren Wu *Winnie Weng *Noel Yang *Michelle Cheong *Eva Yu *Wowow Chang *Priscilla Atkins *Jennifer Chein *Ben Calder *Raymond Chen *Dzi Chiu *Chin-Wen Hsu *Jhih Yang Tsai *Tom Provan *Kadin Godinet *Zinzan Xu *Jenny Pan *Braidie Adamson *Jessica Huang *Tina Zhang *Jonathan Carey *Guenever Goik *JinCheng Li *Summer Li *XueJuan Liu *Parn Ma *James McGinlay *Gaowei Ren *Jade Shao *Chen Jiun Ting *Chiu Ting Tuan *Daniel Cui *Chen Yu Ku *Yuequing Tang *Jack Tan *Rock Zhao *Daiwei Li *Rhea Chen *Freya Guo *Pleteau Gao *Bisi Li *Peter Liu *Snowya Liu *Phillip Nedd *Elva Xu External link *Official website Category:Organizations